Trick or Treat
by Merciless Angels Never Cry
Summary: Just some Halloween fluff. Yurice.


**Author's Note: **Hello everyone. This is just some attempt at a fluff that I thought up when I got a request. I hope ye enjoy!:)

* * *

><p>The cold October air bit through the skins of the residents in London, but that didn't stop the children from going out, dressing up in the most ghoulish outfits –all in good humour- and trick or treating. Screams of delight escaped their lips once their bags were filled with sweets.<p>

Inside the London Rats hideout; Alice was sewing green and orange cut-out stars and moons on a black dress for Shannon, she was dressing up as a witch and Koudelka had put on green face paint all over her, as well as adding a few fake warts that were basically raisins that were stuck onto the skin. Shannon was delighted with her outfit and was sitting next to Alice, greatly anticipating her new dress.

'Is it ready yet?' she asked sweetly, swinging her legs while being engrossed in Alice's stitching.

'Not yet,' Alice smiled, pulling the thread in and out of the fabric. 'After these two, I should be finished.'

Shannon smiled brightly as Joshua came into the room. He was dressed in a small make-shift suit, fake blood coming down both the corners of his mouth. Magerate came in with him saying, 'Wow, you really do look like a vampire; I bet even Keith would mistake you for one of his own!'

Joshua beamed up at the alluring spy. 'Thanks ma'am!'

Her eye twitched. 'What did I tell you before?' she frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

'Uh…sorry miss, ma'am…' he gulped, fidgeting with his shirt.

Her sky blue eyes flashed annoyance. 'It's _miss_, NOT "ma'am", get it right next time or I _will _kill you!' Magerate seethed, gritting her teeth.

'Margerate!' Alice exclaimed, stopping what she was doing. Margerate looked over at the petite exorcist, raising a perfectly thin eyebrow at her. 'He's only a child!' Alice protested, hugging Joshua when he quickly came over to her, hiding his face in her shoulder.

'He was implying that I was old!' Magerate replied, shaking her head, causing her ponytail to swish side to side.

'Well it wasn't like he meant it!' Alice tried to reason with her, patting Joshua's head and going back to sewing the star on Shannon's dress.

Margerate sighed, leaning against the window. 'Where are the boys…?'

'Hmm,' Alice hummed. 'I think Zhuzhen went with Meiyuan to the pub, Halley is going with Chris and I with these two to go trick or treating and I think Keith went back to Bistritz to see Nina; he's quite fond of her.'

'Yeah he is,' Margerate chuckled. 'I bet Meiyuan is still trying to think of ways to bag sonny boy for himself; speaking of devil, where is he?'

Alice had to think for a moment, she honestly had no idea where he was, she hadn't seen him all day; she was too busy trying to sort out the children's' costumes with Koudelka. 'I dunno,' she admitted. 'Finished!'

Shannon's eyes filled with wonder and adoration as she stared at the dress. 'Thank you Alice!' she squealed giving her a tight hug. Alice smiled down at her and gently patted her head.

Koudelka came into the room and sat down on one of the chairs. 'Are the other children from the orphanage going with you?' she asked, exhausted from all the preparing for tonight.

'I say so,' Joshua grinned, thinking of the pranks he'd pull on the others and on unsuspecting neighbours; all advised from Yuri of course.

'I hope you're not going to do anything nasty to anyone when you're going to be out there,' Koudelka warned, knowing what that cheeky grin meant and almost killed Yuri for putting those ideas into his head.

'Oh no, I would never!' Joshua assured her, shaking his head while crossing his fingers from behind his back. He sighed in relief when Koudelka nodded, seemingly believing him.

Shannon was in the other room getting changed while the others were getting ready to go out. 'Shannon,' Margerate called as she knocked on the door. 'We're leaving now so hurry up.'

"In a minute!'' was the response. 'Where's Halley and Chris…?' Margerate asked, putting on a warmer coat.

'I think they said they would meet us outside at the bridge near the pub,' Alice replied getting Shannon ready when she came out. Once everyone was set, they headed out and sure enough, Halley and Chris were where they said they would be.

'Hey Alice!' Halley greeted them with a huge smile and a wave. 'Do ya mind if myself and Chris go by ourselves…?' Chris blushed a deep red but tried to cover it from under her scarf.

'Of course!' Alice smiled, noticing Chris' expression. 'It won't be a problem.'

The two went off happily while Alice, Margerate, Joshua and Shannon went by door to door asking for sweets. They were having a great time, sure enough, Margerate had to take away a homemade stink bomb from Joshua but they still had fun, until Alice started to sneeze. 'You're getting a cold,' Margerate stated. 'Why don't you go back to the hideout, lit a fire and get warm'

'What about the kids?' Alice sniffled, getting out a tissue and wiping her nose.

'We'll be fine,' she reassured her. 'Won't we kids?' The children nodded, not out of agreement but from fear.

'Alright…' Alice said uncertainly. 'Have fun guys!'

'Bye Alice!' the two kids chirped.

Alice began walking back to the London Rats' hideout, she felt terrible; her nose kept running, her throat was raw and tender and she was frozen. Though she did enjoy in watching the other kids screaming and getting sweets, everyone was happy.

Someone tapped her shoulder and when she turned around no one was there. She began to walk again but she got tapped again. She spun around and yet again, no one was there. She sighed, slightly annoyed, before trying to proceed again. She let out a high-pitched scream when a very scary looking wolf-mask was centimetres from her face. The person behind the mask started to laugh, his body shaking in merit while Alice almost had a heart attack. He removed the creepy mask to reveal that oh so famous wicked grin of his plastered on his face. Yuri.

Alice frowned. 'That's not funny!'

'Oh but it was!' Yuri chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him. His face twisted in concern when Alice began to continuously sneeze. 'You alright…?' he asked.

'Yeah,' she sniffed. 'Just got a cold.'

'Here.' Yuri took off his coat and put it on her.

She began to blush a bright pink. 'Thanks, won't you get cold…?'

'Nah,' he said, wrapping his arm around her again and resting his head on hers. They went back to the hideout where Yuri told Alice to get comfortable while he lit the fire. As they were getting warm, Alice snuggled up to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck as he nuzzled her, breathing in her scent as he rubbed her shoulder.

Alice lifted up her head and kissed him on the lips. He opened his mouth, his tongue begging her to open, to which she gladly obliged. His tongue slowly and seductively caressed her own and she adored the sweet taste that was him. He grinned when they stopped, though inside he was a bit disappointed. He kissed her cheek when she wiped her nose again. 'Happy Halloween,' he said huskily.

Alice snuggled in deeper into his chest, 'Happy Halloween.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay that was my first proper fluff so I hope I did well ^^ I really hope ye enjoyed it! xxx


End file.
